Merits and Flaws (HR)
Merits Agonizing Wounds Agonizing Wounds (3pt Merit general, 2pt merit for Brujah): By spending a willpower, any damage you deal during a single combat or scene cannot be healed by the target with rage abilities, blood, Faith or other abilities (including Obeah discipline or healing based gifts) until the combat or scene ends. External healing done by a companion or items work normally. This ability may only be used once combat or scene but no more than once per hour. Fast (2 point merit) Perhaps you were a runner in life, or your undead state is particularly effective at locomotion, or you can never quite turn your Celerity all the way off. You may take one additional step per movement action, for a total of 4 steps per action Financial Adept (2 point merit) You are extremely skilled with managing your financial assets and have a keen eye for fluctuations in markets and finding prime investment opportunities. When you have dots in the Resource background you may double the amount of income you receive (this merit adds to the effects of the Paragon merit IE, you triple the amount, not quadruple it.). In addition when recovering from overtaxing your Resources, you do not need to spend extra downtime actions to cut the recovery time in half. Indomitable Will (4pt merit General, 3pt merit for Toreador, Ventrue or Tremere) Your mind and spirit are your own. By spending a temporary willpower you gain a +5 wildcard bonus to any mental or social challenge. May only be used once per combat, scene but no more than once per hour. Marked for Death (5 point merit) You are adept at hunting down your target and exploiting their weaknesses. Once per night you can declare a single target and ignore once point of their damage reducing abilities from Fortitude. This merit only lasts for the duration of one combat. Personal Weaponry (2pt or 3pt merit for those who have Protean as in clan discipline only) You may add two of the following weapon traits to you melee damage when using wolf claws: Accurate, Armor Piercing, Deadly, Disabling, and Fast. NOTE: If the the 3pt merit is taken, add Brutal and Silver to the list. Spirit Sight (1 or 2 pt merit) In mortal life, you may have been a shaman, a spiritualist or just gifted with this ability. Whatever the reason, you possess the natural affinity to see and hear spirits, and occasionally glimpse your surroundings in the near umbra. This merit does not grant you any ability to command these spirits but it does allow you to speak with them despite any language barriers. If taken by itself, this is a 1pt merit. If you also have the medium merit or gain the medium merit, then this merit costs 2pts. Thick Skin (1pt merit) +3 defensive test pool with physical plus survival challenge Elder Merits (Only 8th and Lower) I've Seen this Play Before (3 point merit) Once per night, you may spend a point of willpower at the start of a combat and declare a fair escape. Even if you are engaged in a challenge your fair escape will still succeed, you cannot have made any challenges or initiated the combat in order to use this ability . You cannot reengage into a combat willingly for at least 10 minutes. (If we see abuse of this merit we may strip it or take other action) Holdings (1-3 point merit) You have established bolt holes and safe houses all around. These could be in a business basement, or a country manner, or an apartment that receives anonymous payments. For each point of this merit you buy you have 1 haven which have Guards, the effects of Location, Security, and an escape hatch. An escape hatch allows you to declare a fair escape if you are assaulted in this haven (so long as you have at least 3 rounds of forewarning). These havens cannot be modified in any way (such as applying Occult) Rank Hath its Privileges (2 point merit) You have been around for a long time, and have accumulated the praise of many in the social and political scenes, you may choose two of the following Innate Status traits; Acclaimed, Courteous, Honorable, or Prominent. If you ever gain the Negative Status Disgraced you lose access to these Status traits until the Negative Status is removed. The 1% (2 point merit) You haven’t stayed alive for so long resting on your laurels, you have built up a small empire around you which offers you certain conveniences. You gain 5 dots of one of the following backgrounds; Allies, Haven, Resources, or a Retainer. Friends in High Places (2-3 point merit) You have earned plenty of boons from plenty of people in your time, and these people include individuals of significant power. If you take the 2 point version of this Merit then one individual owes you a minor boon, the 3 point version grants you a major boon. These individuals can even include Justicars. Once this boon is expended you may buy another merit to replace it, and your EXP is refunded after one month. While the boon is in effect you cannot gain this merit again. Ancient Form (3 Point Merit) You have survived and been toughened by your eons. Characters with this merit gain 1 additional health level in each wound track, resulting in four Healthy levels, four Injured levels, and four Incapacitated levels. This merit works in conjunction with the Stamina focus bonus granted by Fortitude, or the Rugged merit; a character with both of these advantages possesses five or six health levels in each wound track. Flaws Bane Infested (5 pt flaw) You are infected with a bane spirit you cannot fully control. Garou and those who can either sense wyrm taint, or see spirits can always detect you despite any obfuscate or stealth. The bane gives you no benefits and constantly tries to take control. These attempts at control show up as 2 story teller given derangement's. The types of banes that can take control of a vampire are blood banes and frenzy banes. You have been warned. Bestial Feature (2pt flaw per feature taken) You have a mark of the beast that you cannot hide. Red eyes, a permanent snarl, claw like finger nails or any other bestial trait that you and the storyteller agree upon. Remember that this cannot be hidden and you may not take this flaw and eerie presence. = Category:House Rules Category:Merits Category:Flaws